Mopiness of Doom
Mopiness of Doom was one of many episodes of ''Invader ZIM''that was left unfinished at the time of cancellation. This episode was never fully animated, but there is a fan-made organization working on that here. Also, some designs, including one of Zim at the end of the episode, can be viewed on Aaron Alexovich's website. The transcript for this episode can be found here. Plot Dib attempts to overpower Zim with a talisman, but it turns out to be his most pathetic attempt at defeating him yet, as the device turns out to be a cheap knick-knack he bought from the wizardry store at the mall. Dib goes home and asks Professor Membrane if it is okay to change what he wants to do with his life, suggesting he is considering giving up being a paranormal investigator. Membrane encourages Dib to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist, as Membrane believes Dib couldn't resist 'the allure of real science' forever. For the first time, Dib takes his father's suggestion into serious account. In the school cafeteria next day, Dib approaches Zim and tells him he is no longer interested in chasing him, and is going to study "real science". At first, Zim is suspicious, and then victorious, as he believes he has won the battle for Earth. However, Zim is confused when he realises Dib has ignored his shouts of triumph and left. Zim can't understand why Dib isn't responding the usual way, and trying to save Earth from him ... Does this mean the human boy is serious? Meanwhile, Dib has started work with his father, which makes Membrane proud. Dib, it turns out, is surprisingly excellent at "real science", getting all his formulae correct, and even sharing theories with his dad that his father himself had before. Dib tells his father that he is happy pursuing the same career as him, and regrets that he wasted all that time "chasing stupid aliens". All the while, a disguised Zim is listening nearby, feeling confused and scared by these changes. Zim goes home and addresses the whole street, challenging anyone to become his new enemy. But, as Dib is the only person who knows he is an alien, he gets no response. Everyone else thinks Zim is just a kid, and an unpopular one at that. Deflated, Zim heads back inside. He finds GIR watching TV, and discovers GIR has hidden hamburgers in the ceiling. For a moment, he is angered, but he suddenly loses the urge to yell at GIR, as he is saddened by Dib abandoning him. GIR, confused and frightened by his master's lethargy, slowly backs out of the living room. Back at the Membrane household, Gaz finds Dib studying a microscope, and asks why her brother is no longer "annoying her and watching Mysterious Mysteries on TV". Dib is quick to tell her that he is no longer interested in the paranormal, or in fighting Zim, and she is stunned. Evidently, Gaz is concerned for Dib's happiness, as she tries to tempt him back to his old ways with a Vampire Donut Special on TV. However, Dib's choices are put the test when his father passes by, congratulating him on his recent work. After much internal struggle, Dib finally settles with his dad and continues studying 'real science'. Over at Zim's base, Zim is clearly missing his nemesis, and has taken to lying on the couch all day eating snacks. He denies that he has lost his Invader's will, but, two minutes later, Zim has now clearly lost it. The front door is open, kids are running around, playing, doing whatever they want in his home. Zim is depressed now that he is all out of snacks, and asks despairingly why 'everything wants to hurt Zim?' GIR is also depressed, because Zim has taken control of the robot's cherished couch. Back at Membrane labs, Dib notices Zim has been absent from Skool for weeks, and begins to miss him a lot. Suddenly, GIR bursts in, sobbing hysterically, and begs Dib to return to Zim as the two are 'such good friends'. Dib apologizes, but explains that he has a new life now, he's not going after Zim anymore, and insists he's happy. After GIR exits, Membrane enters and asks Dib if everything is all right. However, after seeing a mistake in one of Dib's formulas, he sees it as a cry for help. Sensing he is unhappy, the Professor asks his son to open up to him about whatever problem he is having. At first, Dib denies anything is wrong, but his father knows him too well and Dib finally opens up. He tells his father he feels empty inside, that 'real science' bores him to death, and that what he was meant to do was catch Zim. Without further ado, Dib runs straight to Zim's house and enters. Zim is found lying on the couch, covered in filth, and wearing a magenta bathrobe and matching slippers. Dib tells Zim that all is back to normal, and the two express their joy at being enemies again. Gaz, satisfied that Zim and Dib are back together, concludes with "All is right in the world again ... stupid world." Facts of Doom This episode is currently being worked on by a group called "Soapy Waffles", which is working to animate all of the unfinished episodes. About 1/2 of the animated episode can be seen on Youtube in a combination of finished animation and rough animatic form. The completed episode by Soapy Waffles was at first expected to premiere at InvaderCON II : DoomCon, but then was delayed towards Christmas 2012. Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography